Vivienne Princess
"If you don't think I'm a princess, then you're right. To you, I am the queen." Vivienne Princess Vivienne Princess is the daughter of the Princess from Godfather Death. She is a Roybel, happy with her tale except the part where Death cheats her of her future spouse because they save her life! Viv rooms with Depression Death. Appearance Viv is as beautiful as her mother before her. She has thick wavy golden hair that flows down to her waist, bright blue eyes framed by long lashes, and full rosebud lips. Pinned in her hair is a silver and diamond tiara. She normally wears a knee length blush pink dress that flares at the hips with a blue ribbon tied around her waist. She wears silver flats. She's slim and pale. Personality Viv looks docile, beautiful and sweet. Looks can be deceiving. Such is the case with Viv. She's mean. She isn't above stealing other's thronework ideas so she doesn't have to do them, and when they complain will push them down. She's spoiled rotten. She calls her mother in a fit if things don't go her way at school, and her mother, worried about her child's "delicate health", will demand they give her everything in the world her greedy heart desires. Viv pays others to do her thronework, once she gets the ideas, all she has to do is find someone willing to do it. Sometimes she pays them with money, sometimes she bribes them with jewels or necklaces. She is a drama queen. She blows every little tiny thing that happens to her out of proportion. She also can't possibly imagine why someone wouldn't like her. Depression has been known to try to explain why Viv is so unpopular, but Viv just pegs her as "awfully mean". Friends TBA Romance Viv's ideal man must: * be a prince * a blonde * a dragon slayer * a hero * be obsessed with her * own a lot of mirrors * and be a charming She's going to die alone. Enemies Depression Death Viv and Essi are like the odd couple of the dorms. Viv tries to steal Essi's thronework ideas and Essi just plain hates her for her attitude. Viv has asked for a new roommate, hopefully a charming, but to no avail. When both those girls are in the room, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. '''Liesel Ehrfarung: '''Another story mate that doesn't get along with Viv. Seeing a pattern? Liesel has even said she will never save Vivienne's life, much to her horror, and she rattles off a list, a long one, of why Liesel has to save her life. (It begins with "I'm beautiful" and ends with "It's our story.") Family Her mother is the Princess. After the Physician saved her life then died, the princess just married some other, richer, tall, prince. When Viv was born she didn't want her to get sick so she was treated like a puppy or a fancy doll. Viv's learned to milk it for all it's worth. Pet Viv has a unicorn named Majesty. Majesty is white with a silver horn and green eyes. Majesty tends to poke her horn at people when someone doesn't treat Viv like the perfect princess she is. Dormroom Her side of the dorm has thick pink carpets, a pink wallpaper with golden swirls over it, and her bed is made with pink satin sheets. It is as neat as a pin. Which is in sharp contrast to the side of the room Depression lives in. Interests '''Damsel-in-Distressing: '''That's her very favorite class. Viv is perfectly happy to look defenseless and beautiful, has even developed her own signature call for help. Viv only wants to take that class, though will throw a fit if someone other than her ideal prince charming comes to save her. Category:Godfather Death Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Princesses Category:Females